


Senses

by Dark_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I gave up, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: Kara and Alex and her senses.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really the complete fic I had in mind, but I've been having issues with writing fanfiction lately. I think after this, I'll finish the superbat I'm working on, do the long Nia/Kara fic I want to gift to Argyle_S for her birthday, a long one for Ed1505 and the epic fic that was inspired by Argyle's Future Shock series that now has no set pairing, then I'll focus on original stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the bit that I settled on.

The first time Kara truly appreciated her sight, she was blindfolded, bound to a chair as Alex circled her, fingers trailing her skin predatorily. The feel of her skin on Kara’s skin was enough to weaken her, make her knees shake in a way they hadn’t in a long time. It was enough to make her beg, to whimper and whine, wanting to see her, to gaze up at her and let her see the naked adoration on her face.

She’d stop, sometimes, whisper indecent things to her that she’d never say in the light of day. Here in the dark, Alex was different, bolder, confidence falling on her skin like the slinky darkness of the dress she’d worn when they’d first fucked. She wasn’t another person, was still Alex, but she was something else, something she’d never let Kara actually see.

Closing her eyes behind the blindfold, she wished she could, wished there was a moment when it’d actually slip and let her see her in all of her glory, restraints gone, limitations long past. It was all Kara had ever wanted for her, all that she’d ever felt that Alex deserved. After all, how could she deny Alex like this? How could she not revel in the glory of her lover?

Kara could break the bonds holding her to the chair, she knew that. The cuffs were lined with a low grade strain of kryptonite, Alex’s own design for their play, but she could escape. It was enough for a low tingle of pain, for her to feel that sensation, but never enough to truly hurt, to cause damage. She could free herself, lift the blindfold and gaze up at Alex, but she didn’t.

This was about more than pleasure, more than pain. It was about more than simply trusting Alex with her body. It was about more than the two of them coming together, uniting in a way that most wouldn’t.

“Alex…”

Her voice was needy, low. Her throat felt like it was being scraped raw, the effects of the kryptonite starting to affect her more than it should, but Kara didn’t care. She needed to see her, to watch her move.

There was a part of her that found her faith in watching Alex, in seeing the way her body communicated even when she wasn’t saying anything. It spoke to her in ways that words couldn’t, called out for her every time she let her eyes wander to the other woman.

She couldn’t help but answer that call, couldn’t help but want to be close every time she watched her. Alex was magnetic, a force to succumb to, not to be denied, and she couldn’t stop herself from getting closer.

The blindfold came off and Kara waited a moment for her eyes to adjust, focusing on watching the shift of arms and legs, the subtle interplay of muscles covered only by a black tank top and boy shorts. There was that call again, the thing that made her mouth run dry, throat feeling more parched than she’d thought it would be at the sight.

“Please…”

She watched as Alex moved closer, bent over to undo the binds on her hands. She was still bound to the chair by her legs, still unable to move away from that spot, but now she could touch her, watch each spasm of muscle, the way Alex’s body leaned into her, wanting more, searching for more.

Kara had been to Gotham once, patrolled the city with Bruce’s newest ward. She’d been quiet, unable to speak but eager to communicate in other ways. She’d learnt the joy of watching from her, the ways in which a body could reveal everything about a person. It had been long, hard work, but Kara had somehow mastered a language few could.

Looking at Alex now, she smiled at how relaxed she was, how much her body was sated purely from being alone together. There was something more to it, something that she kept guarded, even from her, but Kara didn’t mind. She would unravel it in time, but that didn’t matter. The destination didn’t with Alex.

She reached out with her hands, pulling her closer as she ran her eyes down her body. There was a shimmer to her clothes, a silky blazer over a corset that pushed her breasts up and forward. Kara had long since passed the point at which lust consumed all of her being, long since the moments when she couldn’t resist, needed to be touching Alex always.

Alex stroked her hair, pressed her lips to her forehead. The clothes were for her, a work of art for Kara to appraise, to appreciate like no one else could. It made her want, made her need.

“Can I draw you?”


End file.
